The Mystery, Nightmare, or Pure Heaven
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Welcome, to a tale, like no other, involving Serena and Darien, in a tale, you have to see, with your own eyes, to believe. Beware, read if your in for a scare!!
1. Intro

Chapter 1: The Beginning   
A girl ran for her life, never daring to look back. The storm, seemed to response to her cries, as it roared with all it's might, blending in with the sounds of footprints, rushing along a forbidden path. The mysterious road, never seemed to end as the frighten girl, scurried, along it. The stranger, followed her every move, taunting the poor girl, with growls of revenge. The full moon, brighten the sky, giving enough light, to go to any, destination. The shadowy figure, sprang for the girl, trapping the girl in, a tight bear hug. Everything, faded into darkness, as the girl's eye lids closed.   
.................................................................................................................  
My awakening, was filled with agony, my arms and legs felt useless. I opened my eyes, to be welcomed by, a bright light, and a figure in shadow. My mind, began to ponder, my situation. Suddenly, I had a flashback, of running to get away from, a figure in shadow. I smiled, and closed my eyes, it's too late now, whatever that figure, wants to do to me, I don't care, nothing matters, anymore, I lost my will to live, I can't even, remember my reason to go on. Instantly, I was in a embrace, by someone, it felt so right, that I didn't even bother to open my eyes. The body seemed to stiffen, when it found that, I was reacting, to it's touch. "Please stay awake, hold on okay? Answer me please, do you understand me? Oh no, don't die on me, hang on" The person muttered into, my ear, I winced, but I managed to reply, in a low groan. " I can hear you, just leave me."   
.................................................................................................................  
The girl in my arms, was so fragile and weak. The girl was beautiful, she had short brown hair, which fit well with, her light brown skin, her clothes were all muddy, but her beauty still left you, breathless. I couldn't see her eyes, but I found her so, helpless, I had to hold her. The girl was stirring in her sleep, that's when, I held her. She seemed, to melt in my touch, I was a little surprised by the, gesture. I decided to talk, to the angel laying, on my bed, since I lacked, answers. I was getting terrified, by the girl's silence. Then the angel spoke her words, were in a whisper, but I understood, each word. Her eyes opened gently, and her gaze met mine, I felt as if, I was in heaven. Her eyes were bright blue, they left me, speechless. Her eyes, held such innocence and wisdom, beyond her years. I whispered to the girl, " It's good to know, your alive, are you all right? My name is Darien, and I found you, outside alone, in the storm." The girl started to shiver, and I wrapped a blanket over her body. She grinned at me, it sent me over, the age, I couldn't control my myself, I had to have her, to make sure no one, would hurt her. What is wrong with me? I just met her, and I'm volunteering to give, my life for her. I need some sleep, badly.  
.................................................................................................................  
The boy who, saved my life was very attractive. He has black hair, brown eyes, and muscular body, to die for. I was practically drooling, but I hid my hormones, in a foolish grin. I had a huge headache, but all I could think about, was this boy right, in front of me, staring into my eyes, reading my soul. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and worry for me, I tried to conceal, my fear of him, doing something to me. I failed, and started shivering, he put a blanket over my shoulders, and my doubts, vanished. When, I found out his name, I was wordless, Darien was the perfect name for, such a hottie. " Thank you, for saving my life. My name is Serena. I'm feeling all right, you don't have to worry, so calm down, I am can of tired, though." I covered my mouth, quickly, I said too much, what happens, if he doesn't want me, to stay the night. I couldn't last the night, outside in the storm, don't get me wrong? I'm not feeble, or anything, this place is so, welcoming, and comfortable, I don't want all, this to end. Darien smiled at me, I almost, leaped for joy, but caught myself in the act, so I just glared at Darien, waiting for an answer.   
.................................................................................................................  
" Um sere, I'm can of drained, too, so how about, we finish this chat, later?" Darien replied, and laid on the bed, taking Serena with him, as he closed his eyes. Serena fell on top of Darien, her lips brushed his, gently, and Darien kissed her back, filled with passion. The kiss shared between them, became fierce and a yearning for each other. They started to take off, their clothes, but were interrupted by, a person screaming. Darien sprang, from the bed, " what was that?" Serena started to come off, the bed too, but she was in some, sort of trance. " I'm coming, dark lord," responded Serena, to the screams of the person. Immediately, Darien grabbed Serena, and shook her roughly.  
.................................................................................................................  
One minute, I was chatting with the angel I found, the next minute, I'm devouring her in a kiss. The kiss was the most, amazing affair, I ever experienced, it tasted so right, and honest, her lips were so soft, and delicate. Her scent was of flowers, I lost myself in her scent. Before, I could stop myself, I was taking off my clothes in the excitement, of ardor, of the passion, I was feeling. I was rudely interrupted, by a piercing scream, ringing in the air. My words came out on, it's own "What was that?" Suddenly, I saw Serena getting off the bed, her eyes were blank and glassy. She started to speak, like someone was calling her, "I'm coming, dark lord." I panicked, and began to shake her while, cradling her. " Serena, snap out of it, Serena, can you hear me? It's me Darien, I come to set you free, again." Where did that come from? I never felt this way, before, what is wrong with me? Just shut up brain, I have to focus on Serena, now, not on my own emotions. I kissed Serena on her lips, trying to bring her back to me, I heard music faintly, in my ears, and then everything seemed to darken, by the unknown.  
.................................................................................................................  
I remember being, in an embrace with Darien, on the bed, that lead to a passionate kiss on, the lips. He smelled like, roses, and his kiss felt like warm, tender petals all over, my body. The kiss was marvelous, my head raced, when Darien started to take off his clothes, I desired his warmth. I started to take off my clothes, as well, when all of a sudden, I heard a scream, and Darien's warmth leaving me, and hearing his voice utter a question. Then, I heard music playing, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my fingers on when, and where I listened to that, can of melody. My mind, and body I couldn't control, everything became darkness, I heard Darien calling out, to me, and felt him, shaking me, but I couldn't react. Soon, his kiss brought me back, to my senses, and his last words,   
" It's me Darien, I come to set you, free again." Then, as soon, as I felt his warmth, all over me, it vanished, leaving me in a bloodcurdling darkness.   
.................................................................................................................   
Chapter 2: Answers?  
Darien, and Serena awoke, in a dark cell. " Darien, where are you?" Serena cried. Darien held out his hand, to her, and Serena held, it tightly. "I'm here Serena, Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you," answered Darien. Out of the blue, Laughter, rung in the air. " You fools, don't even know, who you are, your in more danger, then you'll ever know." 


	2. Realilzation

Serena and Darien turned around, greeted with a tall woman. The woman had blood, red hair and had a long purple dress that went down to her high heels. "What's wrong stranger? Afraid of a woman. hahahahahahahahaha! Don't you know, who you are. You're princess Serenity and he's prince Darien. You guys are forbidden to be, together. It's time for the princess, to leave!!!!" Explained Beryl. Beryl grabbed Serena, before Darien could blink, and threw her into, a transportor pod. Serena disappeared. And that was the last time, Darien and Serena ever saw each other.  
  
................................MANY YEARS HAS PASSED...................................................  
  
Serenity's POV: Wow, this castle has a lot of surprises. Over the years, I became bestfriends with six people. I met Ray in a temple, in the Moon Kingdom. Ray came from Mars, but she says that's she likes the Moon kingdom better, it has it ways, I know better. Ray is here, because she is the princess of Mars, and has the duty to protect the moon kingdom, if evil appears plus Craig is here. Craig is from Earth, and he cares for Ray a lot and Ray cares for him. Mita played Matchmaker and got Craig and Ray together as a couple. Mita is another one of my bestfriends, She goes out with Andrew, a friend of mine who works at the arcade. Mita is obsessed with love, problemly since, she is the princess of Venus,and the planet symbols love. Andrew is also from, Earth. He lives there, so Mita visits there regularly, unlike me. I never seen Earth, Moon princesses aren't allowed to go to Earth, till full peace is accomplished between the two planets. Another one of my bestfriends is Amy, she's super smart and she has a boyfriend named Greg, who's also from Earth, but he lives in the Moon Kingdom, so Amy and Him can see each other and do other things. My fourth bestfriend is Lita, she loves to cook and she's good at it. Lita is obsessed with her old boyfriend, but she's single,at least I think she, is. My fifth and sixth bestfriend, is Luna and Artemis. They're my advisors. Luna and Artemis love each other dearly, but they're too shy, so they never revealed their feelings to each, other yet. And me, I'm single. I'm waiting for the guy of my dreams,to come for me. Literally. He seems so real with his Black hair and dark blue eyes. Anyway, today was the day, my whole life changed.  
I never got use to being a princess, all I truly want is Darien, but he's on Earth. Their's only one thing, for me to do. I'm gonna go, see him, now. Serena walking into the teleport device and pressed the button, she was gonna find her love.   
  
What will become of Serena? What happened to her and Darien, over the years? Answers will be revealed, if people keep reviewing. Luv ya, Fans. I'll keep writing, if you keep reviewing.  



	3. It Continues

Princess Serenity found herself on a dead Earth. Everything around Serenity was dead, animals,people,trees, and every plant even the water. Princess Serenity collapsed on the ground and started crying. Her tears formed her Mother's Crystal and it used that power to restore Earth. Serenity lifted up her head and stared at the sight, before her. Earth was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. Suddenly dark clouds appeared and a storm erupted. Serenity not being used to storms, began to run until she fell in a bunch of bunches.   
  
Serena's POV:  
  
This place is more amazing than I could have ever imagined. It filled with such beauty, I never witnessed on the Moon. Here I'm free to do whatever I want. Shouldn't I be happy? I'm kind of scared actually. A part of me wants to run back home and another part of me wants to explore this new world. Somehow the dead world I saw was restored to it's wonders. But I still want to know what happened to t world that could, kill everything dear. Suddenly there was a loud sound, it was horrifying. It sounded like a monster but it was coming from flashes of light from the sky. I stared at the sight in wonder, it seemed so familiar to me. Images flashed in my mind of handsome man and a Painful destiny. I stared at the sky some more and then everything went black as something hit my head.   
  
.................................MEANWHILE ON THE MOON PALACE...................................  
  
"Get her back!!!!" Screamed Beryl as she threw the guards into the transport pod. "I want her found before she can mess up my plans, of taking over Earth. I won't let her figure out the truth. Get her and while you at it, make sure no one 


	4. The Beginning or The End?

Darien's POV:  
  
I walk along the pathway in the forest. I always came to this forest to block my worries and pains. It helps me to think when I'm out in nature plus, I'm getting so tired of being treated like royalty even if Iam a prince. Lately the advisor Beryl has been acting strangely and I learned that the Earth a Moon are mortal enemies. When I asked my parents about it. They completely ignore me. How weird is that? Anyway I decided to run away for a while. Actually, I been sneaking out to the forest in peasant's clothes all the time. I look like any regular teen, no one else will think other. Suddenly, I saw this bright light and a frighten beautiful girl jumped in fright, I haven't noticed the dark clouds and the thunder. I mean, I'm 


	5. The Beginning or The End?

Darien's POV:  
  
I walk along the pathway in the forest. I always came to this forest to block my worries and pains. It helps me to think when I'm out in nature plus, I'm getting so tired of being treated like royalty even if Iam a prince. Lately the advisor Beryl has been acting strangely and I learned that the Earth a Moon are mortal enemies. When I asked my parents about it. They completely ignore me. How weird is that? Anyway I decided to run away for a while. Actually, I been sneaking out to the forest in peasant's clothes all the time. I look like any regular teen, no one else will think other. Suddenly, I saw this bright light and a frighten beautiful girl jumped in fright, I haven't noticed the dark clouds and the thunder. I mean, I'm 


End file.
